Various industries, including aviation, general construction, electronics, and general manufacturing, use fasteners for a number of different purposes. For example, the aviation industry may find it desirable to quickly, reliably, and robustly attach Outer Mold Line (“OML”) frequently accessed panels and doors to an aircraft's structural frame. The fastenings methods used to attach these OML panels and doors should be secure and capable of avoiding undesired and/or accidental detachment (e.g., during flight). In certain aviation applications, it may also or instead be desirable to reduce aerodynamic drag by using fasteners that hold these OML panels and doors from underneath, thereby avoiding protrusions or penetrations through the OML of the panel or door. In this situation, a fastener could be associated with the structural beam and actuated from beneath the panel to grab or grasp the panel, when actuated.
Panel fasteners may be designed for an initial actuation or installation by a user to a particular clamp-up force. Due to the desire for reliable service, panel fasteners in certain use environments, such as aviation, might then be designed to hold the initial clamp-up force without further application of energizing force until such time as a de-energizing force is positively applied by the user to facilitate selective panel removal.